dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 13
Another Year in the Hole (ゆく年くる年 in“ホール”, Yuku toshi kuru toshi in “hōru”) is the 13th chapter of Dorohedoro. Chapter Cover The chapter cover appears to be Kaiman and Nikaido driving a jeep. Summary The story begins with En showing the animal found at the last event. It's home and the rest of The En Family watches and Shin asks En if he gathered any more information about Nikaido; Noi also asks why En has planted Kaiman's head on the ground in which he adds the animal has a tendency to revive anything dead around her. Ebisu later hands En a small list of names for Kikurage being: * Pooby * Lalala * Nubsy * Hiiii * Phunks but En assures her he already picked out a name earlier being "Kikurage" which just means 'mushroom'. The scene transitions to Kaiman and Nikaido driving down hole's streets to go see Doctor Vaux's friend who is known an expert on rare magic that might help Kaiman's case. They soon find the Doctor's house which appears to be an old traditional palace. They knock on the door while Kaiman holds an old corpse that the Doctor requested for his research but no answer came; however the two found that the door was open and they decide to just walk in. They call out again to the doctor that may be inside but once again no answer is heard. They quietly walk through the oddly dark and lightness house to find the Doctor as Kaiman admits in context how he's afraid of ghosts and how if they ever came across one, he would attack them with a rock or something. Coincidentally after Kaiman just finished his sentence, he notices something hanging down from the entrance of a nearby corner which appeared to be a wrinkly figure with long frizzy hair. Kaiman screeches in fear and immediately holds onto Nikaido, Kaiman recovers quickly and continues to search the house with Nikaido while holding candles. As they walk Kaiman says how he wants going to the Magic User World and asks if she would come with him if he did. Nikaido in surprise stays silent and Kaiman conjectures that she's scared, she answers honestly and says yes and Kaiman smacks her back and assures her that it'll be okay cause they're together. Kaiman soon sees through a sliding door a dark figure but none is found behind it, they find in their surprise the ripped up figure tearing from the ceiling behind them and Kaiman instantly passes out. Nikaido being the stronger person in this type of situation, instinctively attacks the ghost head on and the ghost disappeared in a thin layer of smoke. Nikaido wakes Kaiman up immediately and demands they get out of the building, they run around the building for an hour until they believe the exit has disappeared and they walk into a lighted room. The room they find is a lab filled of giant test tubes of Magic User corpses and other belongings. They hear a small banging of somebody asking 'whos there' and run towards it and finding no adjoining room. Nikaido soon theorizes that the entire building is a labyrinth morphed with magic from the Magic Users. Nikaido plots that they should just find the Doctor in which they continue their run. They soon come across a kitchen with groceries and decide to make food since they're both exhausted and hungry. They soon prepare a small New Year's Feast and as Kaiman eats happily, Nikaido notices the ghost again who was sitting directly behind Kaiman. Nikaido decides to ignore it to avoid Kaiman's fear since she guesses the ghost is just an illusion from smoke. Kaiman thanks Nikaido for being such a good friend sincerly in which opes Nikaido to admit to being a Magic user but is interrupted by the surpise of Kaiman noticing the new falling of snow outside. A man shows up and joins their feast that they mindlessly include him as well and then lately ask him who he is in which he introduces himself as Doctor Kasukabe, the Doctor they had been trying to find. Kasukabe admits how he's actually 60 years old but using magic of his research to maintain his youth and how he was never lost here but actually lives here and just never did spring cleaning. Kasukabe soon shows Kaiman the door to the Magic User World that he created through his research. Characters Main Characters: * Kaiman * Nikaido Minor Characters: * Kasukabe * En * Kikurage * Shin * Noi * Ebisu * Fujita Trivia Gallery Category:Chapters